


Your Time Is Gonna Come

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester





	Your Time Is Gonna Come

Two weeks. It’s been two weeks since Valarie met with Metatron to negotiate getting her son back. And it’s been nothing but quiet. Dean, still angry with her, barely speaks to her and Sam is still busy researching a way to get the kids back without Valarie trading her life for them. 

“What if we try summoning him?” Sam asked, suddenly, causing Dean and Valarie to look at him. “We summon him and make it look like we want to call a truce.”

“And then what, Sam? We jump him?” Dean asked. Sam stared back at his big brother. 

“It won’t work,” Valarie interjected. “He doesn’t trust us. He’s not gonna believe that you want a truce and he’ll take JD and we’ll never see him again.” They both just looked at her and without saying a word went back to searching for a way to get JD back. She sat there in silence for a few minutes before she couldn’t stand it anymore. With a sigh, she pushed back her chair and stood. Neither brother took notice of her as she left the room and walked to her bedroom. She paced around for a moment before she decided that she needed some fresh air. As she left the room, she grabbed her coat and car keys. Her eyes glanced at the brothers as she passed them on the way to the stairs leading out. Once she started climbing them, Dean finally noticed.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Out,” was all she could say.

“Val, it’s not safe.”

“Surprised you care,” she said as she closed the door so that she couldn’t hear his response. No sooner had she shut the door behind her then a flash of light came that was so bright it made her close her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in a room of a building she’d never seen before.

“What the fuck?” Suddenly, she felt her body being pulled backwards. She fought against it, but the pull was too strong and she found herself in a chair, straps quickly wrapping around her wrists and ankles tying her down. She continued to struggle until a voice spoke, freezing her.

“Don’t fight it, Valarie. You told me that you’d do this.” He spoke slowly and at an even volume. Her head whipped around until she finally found him. Their eyes met and his face held a smug smile that she wanted to rip apart.

“It’s been two weeks. Why didn’t you do this then?”

“Because,” he said as he stepped toward her, “I wanted you when you least expected it.” Metatron moved until he was right in front of her. “Besides, you’ve been holed up in that cave you call a home. I mean, really, who lives underground?” Despite her current situation, she found herself rolling her eyes at him. “That place is warded against everything. Then you finally came out and I knew it was time.” She watched as he walked over to a table with a tray on it. His hands grabbed a syringe and turned toward her.

“Wait,” she said, stopping him in his tracks. “Where is my son?”

“He’s safe.”

“We had a deal. I want to know that you’ll hold up your end of the bargain. Bring him here.”

“I hardly think you’re in the position to make demands,” he said with a chuckle. Her eyes glared at him.

“Never underestimate the power of a mother protecting her child.” Their eyes locked in a heated stare-down, until he finally spoke.

“Fine.” He snapped his fingers and, out of nowhere, a woman appeared holding JD.

“JD!”

“Mommy!” he exclaimed when he saw her. Tears started streaming down her face when she heard his voice. Her joy of seeing her son again was put on hold when she heard a faint banging coming from somewhere. Metatron’s head turned toward it and then back at her, fury in his face. 

“What is that?” she asked.

“Oh, don’t play coy,” he snapped. “How did they find you?” The woman with JD looked toward Metatron for instructions. Valarie had to do something or she was afraid he would send the woman away and JD would be gone forever.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” she insisted. Suddenly, the banging escalated into a loud crash and she could hear voices.

“Valarie!” Her eyes frantically went to Metatron.

“I swear, I had nothing to do with this.” He moved swiftly behind her and pointed the syringe at her throat just as Dean, Sam and Cas burst into the room.

“Get the fuck away from her!” Dean yelled as Metatron threatened to jab the needle into her neck.

“Just in time, gentlemen! I have to say, I didn’t want an audience, but now that you’re here, I’m kinda digging the idea. Although, how you found her is something I’d like to know.” 

“Do you think I wouldn’t put a trace on her? After your ‘deal’?” Dean remarked which made Metatron raise his head back in recognition. 

“Of course! You had ‘Asstiel’ follow her, knowing that wherever I took her wouldn’t be warded against angels.” Cas took a step forward and Metatron pushed the needle closer to her throat. “Ah ah ah….stay where you are.” Dean raised his gun to take aim.

“Dean, stop!” He looked at Valarie in shock that she would speak those words right now. “Stop,” she said more quietly. His eyes full of confusion as she tried to reason with him. “It’s ok.” He slowly lowered his gun as she nodded ever so slightly. As she fought back tears, she made her demands.

“Metatron, give JD to Dean, or I swear you will not live for another hour.” There was silence as eyes darted back and forth between all the people in the room. Finally, with a jerk of his head, he ordered the woman to hand over the child. Dean walked over to the woman and gently took his son in his arms and kissed his head before turning his attention back to his wife. 

“I love you,” she mouthed to him as a tear fell down her cheek. 

“Val…” He was unable to say anything else or his emotions would get the better of him. She closed her eyes.

“Do it.” She felt the cold steel pierce her neck and she winced in pain as she felt the foreign substance flow into her body. Not even a second later, she heard Sam yell something and knew there was fighting in the room, but the substance was starting to flow through her veins and the pain took control. Nothing else existed but the pain. Her breathing became gasps and her muscles clenched. She heard screams and muffled yelling before her body went numb. The gasps slowed and finally stopped altogether. Suddenly, her eyes shot open as she took in air and her back arched off the chair. Somewhere she heard someone yelling to others to close their eyes. Her mouth opened and white light shot from every orifice of her body as she screamed. Glass shattered and the walls shook until finally there was silence. Valarie lay still as Metatron looked on. Cas stood watching while Sam and Dean, with JD, rose from their crouched defense positions. The woman that once held JD was dead, having been killed when Cas caught her by surprise and thrust his angel blade through her heart. 

“Is she…?” Dean started, but couldn’t bring himself to say the word. Before anyone could answer, Valarie lifted her head and, without a word, turned toward Metatron. The straps restraining her falling off her wrists and ankles. A smile spread across Metatron’s face.

“Oh, I would say she’s very much alive.” She stood and slowly stalked toward Metatron, his smile slowly fading. “What are you doing?” She didn’t speak, but kept advancing. He drew his angel blade in defense. “We had a deal!” he exclaimed. Finally she spoke.

“We did. And I held up my end. But, to be fair, I never once said that you would walk out of here. That was never part of the deal.” She heard movement behind her and knew that the others were coming to her aid. “It’s over, Metatron. And you will never hurt me or my family ever again.” He slashed out with his blade, but she was quick and moved out of reach. Cas quickly came up behind and grabbed Metatron’s hands behind his back. Valarie quickly turned and grabbed a blade out of Sam’s hands and plunged it into Metatron’s chest.

“Go to hell,” she said with a snarl on her face as she twisted the blade deeper. His mouth opened and light shot out as his grace and life left his body. Cas released him and he sank to the ground and empty vessel. Valarie turned and looked at her husband holding their son. Then a realization hit her. She looked back at Cas with fear in her eyes.

“The needle…I’m…Am I….?”

“Metatron did inject you with an angel’s grace,” Cas said. “But Sam broke the syringe before it was all injected.” She looked at Sam who humbly looked down. 

“So what does this mean?” she asked to no one in particular. It was Cas who answered.

“I think it means that you’re not fully an angel.”

“But what does that mean?” she asked again.

“It means,” Dean answered as he stepped toward her, still holding JD, “we’ll figure it out. Together.” She gently took JD into her arms and held him as she took a deep breath, keeping eye contact with her husband. He was right. They’d figure it out. Somehow.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
